Gothy's going Down
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Collaboration with I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Courtney and Heather, both infuriated by Gwen stealing first Duncan and now Alejandro, decide to team up and get revenge on the goth. Set during all stars, A/H and C/D.


**This is another collaboration between myself and the awesome I'LL Cover angel and Collins. If you're a big Gwen fan, then you may not like this. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own total drama.**

* * *

Heather was sitting on the porch of the Villains cabin, talking to herself. She was really starting to get annoyed with Jo for trying to control everything and Gwen for flirting with Alejandro. Heather knew that look that Alejandro was giving Gwen, he was going to use her and boot her and Heather would gladly cast a vote Gwen's way when that time came, however while she was waiting for that time she was sick of seeing Gwen blush every time Alejandro passed her and it pissed her off that Duncan wasn't doing anything about it. Her team really sucked. Heather reached a few inches away from her to grab a cigarette from the pack before lighting it and blowing the smoke from her mouth. By the time she exhaled the second puff of smoke, she realized that she was not alone outside her cabin that night.

"Do you mind?" Courtney coughed walking up to her. "You're blowing it right in my face."

"What do you want?" Heather placed the cigarette in between her lips and inhaled.

"I saw you from the window of my cabin." Courtney told her. "It was hanging out with you or dealing with Sierra obsessing over Cody and Mike and Zoey being in love 24/7."

"I'm flattered." Heather rolled her eyes. "You want a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke. I didn't know you did." Courtney told her.

"I don't usually." Heather sighed. "I only took them so Duncan couldn't have them. That's what he gets for not watching his girlfriend."

"Why do you hate Gothy?" Courtney smirked.

"Today's challenge she was flirting with Alejandro." Heather glared as she put her cigarette out on the porch.

"I thought you two weren't together." Courtney giggled.

"That's not the point." Heather told Courtney. "She already stole your boyfriend she doesn't need to stea-Uh start Drama on the team."

"Uh-Uh." Courtney smirked. "You just don't want her to get to close to him. I get it, look what happened when she got close to Duncan."

Heather scowled back at Courtney in response. "Believe me, I couldn't care less about who Alejandro dates." she snapped, though Courtney just rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I just don't want that loser Goth Freak screwing up the team. If she's with Alejandro, then it'll throw Duncan off his game too, and all three of them will just run around acting stupid and our team will lose." She narrowed her eyes as a pathetic and very un-Gwen-like giggle sounded from the Goth's lips in the distance.

"That and you don't want her to steal Alejandro," Courtney smirked, before sighing as Heather opened her mouth to protest. "Don't bother denying it, Heather. I've been where you are, okay? I know how it feels to have that stupid boyfriend kisser try and steal your man..." her hand clenched into a fist, and for a moment both she and Heather stood there, silently glaring out at Gwen, before Heather scoffed.

"Ugh! Look at her! She thinks she's so perfect, doesn't she?" The queen bee muttered angrily, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder. "Everyone thinks she's really nice and wonderful, and not one of those idiots on the team wants to vote her off!" she looked up at Courtney. "I actually wish you were on my team, just so you and I could vote the stupid loser out. She deserves it..."

Courtney nodded in agreement, still glaring at Gwen, who was still standing and gushing over Alejandro while Duncan looked on darkly from nearby. Heather folded her arms, teeth clenching further as Alejandro took Gwen's hand and kissed it.

"UGH!" she burst out. "I wish I could just do something to wipe that stupid smile off her face..." she paused, before a snarky and devious smile began working its way onto her own face, and she straightened up.

"Courtney?" she questioned the C.I.T, slowly rising to her feet. "You still hate Gwen, right?"

"Not as much as I used to, but she still needs to be taught a lesson." Courtney laughed. "Oh! I have the perfect idea! You guys have a spa right? Is it actually decent in there?"

"Surprisingly yes." Heather rolled her eyes. "Alejandro's been using almost everything in there since we've gotten in the place."

"Gwen is allergic to Eucalyptus!" Courtney smirked. "Remember the panda challenge? She couldn't even move her face when she got booted."

"Courtney, that's brilliant." Heather smirked. "I'm thinking about making her a nice little gift basket and signing it from Alejandro."

"Courtesy of two pissed off ex-Amazon's." Courtney laughed. "We'll need to mask the smell though so if she smells it she wouldn't be able to smell the Eucalyptus. Luckily for us, I happened to go through Lindsay's suitcase on the first day before the challenge and took her shampoo, lotion and body wash. If I let you use it then you have to promise me something."

"Of course there's a catch." Heather smirked and rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"You and I form an alliance until both Duncan and Gwen are gone." Courtney told her. "I want to know that if I make it to the merge and Duncan is still there you help me get rid of that cheating asshole!"

"Consider it done." Heather agreed.

"Good." Courtney smirked. "She'll be so sore that she won't be able to even participate in the challenge and she'll sit out and then when they lose, your team will vote her out."

Heather cackled, before leaning over her shoulder and grinning maliciously out at Gwen.

"Gothy is about to go down," she smirked.

"Ugh, this Eucalptus smells terrible!" Heather complained loudly, pegging her nose at the aroma. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I think it's actually nice," she sniffed. "Besides, it doesn't matter what it smells like. What matters is if we get this to that two-time-boyfriend stealer in time..."

The C.I.T. Pulled several vivid pink-labelled bottles from a bag, handing them to Heather, who couldn't help rolling her eyes at Lindsay's choice of colour.

"Do you think Gwen will actually accept these?" she examined one of the bottles. "I mean, she hates pink, right?"

Courtney considered this for a moment, before nodding. "Peel the labels off, then."

Heather hooked her fingernail under the back of the label on a bottle reading "Rose Blossom shampoo," only to whine childishly and recoil.

"Ugh! They're ruining my nails!"

Courtney rolled her eyes at Heather, snatching the collection of bath products back from her. "Fine, I'll take the labels off myself. You can start mixing the Eucalyptus into the products."

Heather nodded, wrinkling her nose as she unscrewed the lid on the large bottle of Eucalptus body oil that she and the C.I.T. had procured from the spa in the winning cabin, slowly measuring out a healthy cupful and pouring it into one of the half-empty bottles of shampoo that Courtney had stolen from Lindsay, shaking it vigorously. When she pressed her nose to the bottle, Heather's face split into a nasty grin; though the Eucalptus scent was still faintly there, it was nearly impossible to pick out against the overpowering floral scent of the shampoo itself. There was no way that Gwen would be able to tell that they'd spiked the shampoo...

She passed the bottle to Courtney, who quickly tore the label off and placed it into the elegant basket that Heather had swiped from the cabin, carefully arranging it. When it was finished, both girls grinned at their handiwork; they'd filled what appeared to be a beautiful gift basket with several Eucalyptus laced products, and adorned with a card Courtney had scrawled in elegant calligraphy reading "To Mi Amor, Gwen." No matter what the goth did, whether it was wash herself with the shampoo or use the moisturizer, she was doomed to be covered in Eucalpytus oil. Carefully, Heather placed the basket on the table inside the cabin for Gwen to find when she woke up, before her and Courtney smirked at each other.

The next morning Heather woke up and went downstairs to where the villains were staying. She brushed her hair and watched Lightning argue with Scott for about 10 minutes. Chef barged in and told them that they had a challenge to do in 20 minutes so Scott went to go tell Jo, Duncan, Alejandro and Gwen who were apparently still in their rooms or in the bathroom. Within minutes Jo and Alejandro came downstairs, Alejandro was feeling his freshly waxed eyebrows and admiring himself in a mirror. Heather smirked when she heard Duncan and Gwen coming down stairs and they were arguing.

"You didn't have to use it!" Duncan yelled. "That's what you get!"

"It was a nice gift." Gwen rolled her eyes "Maybe you should start giving nice gifts!"

"That's why you're so itchy." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Because you accepted a nice gift."

"I think my face is starting to swell." Gwen sighed. "Let's just go and do this challenge."

Everyone was at the challenge and Duncan and Gwen hadn't talked since they left. Heather saw Courtney and the two smirked at each other as the challenge started Heather heard Gwen go up to Alejandro.

"Where did you get the basket of stuff?" Gwen starting scratching. "It's making me itchy."

"What are you talking about?" Alejandro asked "I never gave you a basket."

"Sure you didn't." Gwen rolled her eyes and walked up to Chris. "Hey, I don't think I can do the challenge today."

Alejandro glared at Heather and she smirked.

"Heather," Alejandro said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Might I have a word with you?"

Heather froze, before raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she snapped, and Alejandro pointed at Gwen, whose eyes were now beginning to water extremely, her puffy cheeks giving her a hamster-like appearance.

"Did you slip Gwen that gift basket?" he demanded, folding his arms. Heather blinked, feigning innocence, and slowly twirled a strand of her hair.

"Would I do something like that?" she said sweetly, causing the latino to roll his eyes.

"We both know you would." he said drily. Heather just smirked back, before laughing as Gwen exploded into a fit of sneezing.

"Maybe I did," she said lightly, shrugging. "But the goth freak totally deserves it, you know."

She was expecting Alejandro to be angry and begin ranting about how she was ruining his plans or acting appalled, but instead a slight smirk crossed the latino's face despite himself.

"I must admit, that is muy clever of you..." he started, before shaking his head. "Uh- What I meant to say was that it was most cruel of you to do that to an undeserving chica, Heather..."

Heather rolled her eyes. "What, and you're so friendly with her? You're just going to screw her over sooner or later anyway."

This time, it was Alejandro who feigned innocence, green eyes widening at Heather, who wasn't fooled.

"Screw her over? I am merely extending the hand of friendship-"

Heather cut off what was threatening to turn into a dramatic speech with a loud snort. "Yeah, like you were "friends" with Bridgette and LeShawna. You think I'm going to believe anything you say?" she turned on her heel, sticking her nose in the air. "Yeah, right, Alejandro. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hot tub to soak in..."

As she stalked back to the cabin, she passed Courtney, and the two of them exchanged slight devious smiles. Duncan noticed this, and the delinquent's eyes narrowed.

Duncan stormed over to the heroes cabin and flung the door open.

"Courtney! You and I need to talk now." Duncan glared at her.

"Do you know how to knock?" Courtney smirked. "Heroes only."

"You and I are going to have a chat." Duncan told her. "I'll be waiting outside."

Courtney smiled at Sierra as she pushed her out of the way and went out to see Duncan as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Courtney asked him.

"You had something to do with Gwen, didn't you?" Duncan asked her.

"Uh, No." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Why would I waste my time?"

"Because you still dig me." Duncan smirked. "Just admit it."

"I do not!" Courtney yelled at him. "It's not my fault that Gwen has issues with her skin."

"I'll vote her out." Duncan smirked. "How does that sound, Princess? You want her gone I will and all you have to do is say that you dig me."

"I do not!" Courtney yelled. "I'm so over you!"

"Really?" Duncan asked her skeptically, leaning in. "Then why would you want to get revenge at Gwen?"

"That wasn't me!" Courtney denied once again. "As If a former C.I.T. like me would do something like that! If you want to blame someone, blame Heather! She's just mad because Gwen's spending all her time with Alejandro! Besides, shouldn't you be angry at Gwen? She's supposed to be your girlfriend, but she seems to be taking an interest in Alejandro, too! And you don't even seem to care!"

Duncan folded his arms. " Of course I care," he said defensively, though he didn't look particularly bothered. "I just don't think Gwen actually has a crush on La cucaracha."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, indicating her head at the window, where Alejandro was "consoling" Gwen about her allergies, while the Goth continued to scratch her arms. Duncan shrugged slightly, and Courtney scoffed.

"You're an even worse boyfriend to Gwen than you were to me!" she accused him. The punk rolled his eyes.

"I am NOT a bad boyfriend." he argued, only for Courtney to let out a little huff.

"You just said that you'd vote out Gwen," she pointed out

"I only said that because I care." Duncan told her.

"About me or her?" Courtney asked him.

"Both." Duncan told her. "Sue me! I'm a guy! I like you both."

"You can't have both." Courtney sighed. "Duncan, I care about you but you picked Gwen."

"What if I want to change my mind?" Duncan asked her.

"It's too late for that." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? I trusted you."

"Then why are you being a bitch?" Duncan asked her. "Why won't you leave Gwen alone?"

"I thought she was my friend." Courtney gave Duncan a dirty look. "She was my ONLY friend. You know I don't have any back at home."

"You should have said something." Duncan told her.

"What did you want me to say? You were my boyfriend for 2 years and she was my friend and then you went and kissed her!" Courtney yelled. "I want her to go home for what she did. She has no right to be here."

"I told you- if you really wanted her gone then all you have to do is say you still like me and I'll vote for her!" Duncan smirked at Courtney. Courtney let out an irritated groan.

"You don't get it, do you?" she snapped. "You CAN'T just change your mind now!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, clearly not accepting what Courtney was telling him. "Why not? Look, if Gwen likes Alejandro, then she can have him and I'll get back with you!"

Courtney couldn't believe how dense Duncan was being about the whole situation. "That's not the way it works! Ugh, besides, I think Alejandro likes Heather..."

"Then I'll ask him," Duncan cut in persistently. " If he and Gwen are a thing, then-"

Courtney let out a rather un-ladylike curse word at how her ex-boyfriend was acting.

"No! I would NEVER go out wth you again, because I know that I can't trust you. Especially since you're willing to dump Gwen like that- even though she does deserve it," Courtney added firmly. Duncan just shrugged.

"Fine, but I know you still do like me," he told her nonchalantly. "I'm still gonna ask Alejandro if he and Gwen are a thing, though."

"You do that," Courtney responded frostily, before sitting stiffly back down on her bed. "But I promise, I will NEVER go out with you again, even if you do break up with that backstabbing boyfriend stealer."

Duncan just grinned disbelievingly at her, before barging out the heroes cabin and into Alejandro

"Hey I was just coming to talk to you." Alejandro smirked. "It's about Heather."

"I thought it was about my girlfriend Gwen." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Heather is the one who gave Gwen the basket." Alejandro smirked. "I admit it was quite clever."

"Courtney had something to do with it I'm sure of it." Duncan sighed. "I guess I should have seen this coming?"

"We lost anyway." Alejandro told him. "I was thinking about voting for Lightning."

"I'm thinking about voting for Gwen and dumping her before she gets flushed." Duncan admitted.

"You can't be serious." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"If you want her you can have her." Duncan insisted. "I'm so confused."

"I just want to be with Heather." Alejandro admitted. "If she wants Gwen gone I would be happy to help her achieve that."

"I say we do it." Duncan admitted. "Go and tell Heather that I'm all for it."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "You would be willing to vote off your girlfriend just like that?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, though since he had a monobrow the effect was somewhat ruined. "Dude, you can talk about ditching girls 'just like that'." he snorted. "So just go tell Heather we're gonna vote Gwen off, OK?"

Alejandro nodded shrewdly, before looking around for Heather. He eventually found the queen bee in the spa in the winner's cabin, where she was relaxing while an intern painted her nails.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped brusquely as Alejandro approached. He just grinned at her.

"Hello to you too, Heather," he purred. "Duncan and I have been talking, and we both have agreed that if you want Gwen gone, then we will be happy to vote her off."

Heather narrowed her eyes, before flicking a hand at the intern who'd been tending to her, indicating she wanted him to leave.

"I'm not buying this," she accused him. "You don't just waltze up to someone and tell them who you're gonna vote off, especially not since you and Duncan both seem to have a crush on stupid gothy-"

"Jealous, are you?" Alejandro interjected with a smirk, but a scowling Heather ignored this.

"How do I know you aren't just gonna vote me off instead?"

"Now why would I want to vote you off?" Alejandro smirked. "Do you not remember our kiss?"

"Do you not remember me pushing you off a volcano?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"I know that kiss meant something to you." Alejandro told her. "You can do what you want but Duncan and I are voting for Gwen and if you want the vote to work then I suggest that you do the same."

Alejandro stormed off leaving Heather looking at her freshly painting nails. She decided that she would vote Gwen off with them, but she kept telling herself that she was doing it because she wanted to and not because Alejandro told her to.

The Villains were getting ready to leave for the elimination and Gwen came down stairs with a swollen face that was red and blotchy. Heather smirked and cut Gwen off on the way out of the door. If Gwen didn't know that she was going home, she was an idiot. When they got to the elimination they saw the heroes sitting there waiting and Heather noticed that Courtney smirked when she saw how Gwen looked.

Chris McLean was waiting, with his usual tray of Marshmallows and smug, self-centered grin.

"Elimination time, kids!" he bugled. "Who will take the flush of shame? The people who receive a marshmallow are safe. Scott, Jo, Lightning..." he tossed marshmallows to the newbies who caught them happily, Lightning throwing in a "sha-bam!" as he received his sweet. The four remaining villains looked at each other, Heather glaring at Gwen, face looking even more evil than usual in the scattered light of the bonfire.

"The next marshmallow goes to... Duncan!"

Duncan caught his marshmallow smugly as Chris surveyed ten vets once again.

"And the next safe person is... Alejandro! Gwen and Heather, one of you is going home."

Heather's fists clenched, and she shot Alejandro a furious glare; if he'd lied to her and voted for her instead of Gwen...

"And that person is... Gwen!" A marshmallow soared through the air and Heather caught it, crying out in triumph, while Gwen gasped.

"What?" she choked. "Why am I going home?"

From the heroes' peanut gallery, Courtney gave a triumphant cheer.

"So long, boyfriend kisser!" she called down happily.

The villains stood at the dock of shame as Gwen slowly walked up to the flush of shame.

"Gwen?" Duncan placed a hand on the goth's shoulder. "Before you go, I have something to say."

The girl looked up hopefully through her eyes, which were still puffy and stinging from the Eucalyptus. However, Duncan's face hardened.

"I think we should break up."

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen yelled. "You're breaking up with me now? What did I do?"

Duncan shrugged lazily, and Gwen gritted her teeth.

"Fine," she snapped. "You know what? You were a terrible boyfriend anyway!"

She stomped up to the flush, though before she did she caught Alejandro's eye hopefully. However, he just waved smugly at her.

"So long, señorita." he smirked. Gwen clambered into the disgusting toilet, shuddering as she did, though she paused and looked around.

"Hey, it's not actually that gross in here," she noted, slightly relieved. Chris grinned.

"Yep! Before the elimination tonight, Courtney kindly offered to clean the toilet out for us!"

Courtney, who had joined the villains at the dock, grinned and held up a large bottle of eucalyptus cleaning liquid. Gwen's eyes widened, and she began to scratch herself even more as Chris pulled the flush.

"So long, goth loser!" Heather cackled. From beside her, Alejandro smirked at her.

"See? I promised you I would vote for her," he told the her huskily. "Anything for you, mi angel..."

Heather gave an indifferent huff, though she looked away to avoid blushing. "Yeah, whatever."

Alejandro rolled his eyes at Heather's feigned nonchalance. "Don't be so stubborn, Heather. I know how you feel about me..."

"I do not!" Heather objected loudly, but her cheeks reddened further. Alejandro chuckled.

"Then why were you so jealous when I was spending time with Gwen?" he leaned in to her. "I am not stupid, you know..."

He reached out, gently touching her face, and Heather's expression softened slightly.

"God, get a room, guys." Duncan hollered at the two as he walked past, and both glared at him.

"Do you mind, amigo?" Alejandro said drily, and Courtney appeared beside the delinquent.

"Just leave them alone," she snapped at her ex-boyfriend, who then turned to her with a grin.

"So, Gwen's gone now..." he trailed off suggestively, and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Look, just because she's gone does NOT mean I'm going to go out with you again," she sniffed, folding her arms.

"C'mon, Princess," Duncan whined. "We both know you're still totally into me!"

"I am not- besides, I still don't know if I can trust you." she pointed out. "You cheated on me with Gwen!"

"But I voted her off, didn't I?" Duncan reminded her. Courtney just scoffed and turned away, though she smiled slightly.

"At least give me another chance, Princess?" Duncan asked. The C.I.T. Shrugged.

"Maybe I'll consider it, if you stop calling me Princess."

As she stalked away, Duncan grinned to himself.

Gwen, soaking wet and covered in even more hives, climbed out at the dock of the playa.

"I don't get it!" she complained loudly. "Why would they vote for me? I'm the nice one! I never did ANYTHING wrong..."

* * *

**What did you think? **


End file.
